


This World

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [7]
Category: Beast (Band), EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Animals, Animals?, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, Gay, HunHan - Freeform, I feel devious because I know how this ends and you won't like it, Kind of Wolfish, M/M, Mentions of Past Events, Seers, Spirit Animals, Spirits, TaoRis - Freeform, Tension, Tribe - Freeform, War, Zodiac?, implied hunhan - Freeform, kekeke, literally beast is in it for like 4 seconds, not a oneshot, read the rest of the series first, sulay - Freeform, wolves?, xiumin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>The saddest thing about betrayal is that is never comes from your enemies</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> At last! The long awaited(ok for one I don't know if people were waiting for this or not? and two, it's been like 6 months since I started writing this series, not like...4 years *cough* fics I read *cough*) final (and this one is really the final, like ending ending ending end) part of the Our Kind series(or so she says).
> 
> Anyway, please read and enjoy and leave kudos and comments because that makes me more inspired to write stuff.

“Lay?”

The Seer turned when he heard Suho behind him. “Hey.” Suho smiled softly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” The Alpha shrugged, coming to stand beside his mate. Lay didn't turn to look at him, kept his gaze locked on the horizon, fingers clenching into fists when he realized what the Alpha beside him was thinking. But before he could say anything about it, his mate spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Suho raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Nothing at all.” The Alpha didn’t speak for a long moment, and Lay could feel the judgement bleeding off his him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Suho reached out and put a hand on Lay’s arm, wincing when Lay flinched away from his touch. That hurt him the most, that his own _mate_ didn't trust him. “Lay. This hasn’t happened since Youngbae pulled that shit with you and Chanyeol. I _know_ something’s wrong, I’m not an idiot, so don’t treat me like I am.”

Lay inhaled sharply, and turned away from Suho. “Go away.” His words were backed by a combination of harsh venom and bitter regret.

“Sweetie-”

“ _Leave_ , Suho!”

It was the angriest Suho had ever seen his mate. He stood still in silence for a long moment, before slipping into the forest, leaving Lay alone.

The Seer looked back out over the water. He could see the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. “I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t want to hear it.” Lay ran a hand through his hair. “I know he loves me. I know he wants to help me. I know he wants to protect the Tribe. But this isn’t the way to do it. If the Tribe finds out about what’s going on, what I’m _Seeing_ , it only ends worse for them.”

“I understand.”

Lay smiled wryly. “That leaves me with two options.” 

“What are those?”

The Seer turned to face the man - _men_ , rather - standing behind him. “Wait for it to happen, which none of us will allow,” Lay paused, hesitating. “Or kill them before they can come here.”

“You’re not leaving on your own.”

“I know.” A pause followed his statement. He glanced out into the dark woods, before looking back at his companions. “That’s why I’m asking you three to go with me.”

“I’m going.”

“No.”

“Kris, you can’t _stop_ me, not if you intend to go, which you do. I’m going with you, whether you like it or not. You’re my mate, and Lay’s _my_ friend.” Kris rolled his eyes, and glared at his mate, before Luhan spoke.

“To be fair, Kris, he’s right. You and I both know that if you told him not to come with, he’d just follow us.” Lay nodded in agreement, and Kris sighed. “I’m going with you guys.”

“What about Sehun?”

“What about him, Lay? I’m not going to die, he’ll forgive me.” _I hope_. The unspoken words hung in the forefront of Luhan’s mind. “We have to make sure that no one, not even Chanyeol, will be able to follow us.” Lay nodded again. “How do we do that?”

Kris was the first to answer. “Tell them we’re going on patrol, then cover our scents and leave.”

“So betray them, essentially.”

The Alpha raised an eyebrow. “We all know that we have to do it in secret, because, as Lay said, they can’t know about this. When we get back, we can tell them. But not before then.” 

They fell silent, eyes locked on each other. Luhan exchanged a glance with Tao, who shrugged. “It’s not a bad plan.”

“Yeah, assuming it _works_.”

Lay’s incredulous voice stopped them in their tracks. “What?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Luhan. Sehun’s not an idiot, there was a reason he was able to find your trail so quickly when you left the first time.” Luhan opened his mouth to speak, but Lay cut him off. “I’m not...I’m not saying that we can’t do this, because we have to. And I’m not saying that there isn’t a way to do this, because there it. It just involves...certain levels of trickery that you guys might not be okay with.” Luhan raised an eyebrow. “You know how Youngbae was able to block Chanyeol and I from Seeing anything?”

“Yes, why does that-”

“Because I figured out how he did it, and I can do the same thing with our Tribemates’ physical senses.”

Kris and Tao and Luhan looked at each other for a long moment, before Kris spoke. “I don’t like this. Especially...after what happened to Tao and Sehun and Xiumin, I really don’t think we should be following Youngbae’s example.” He paused, glanced around at his Tribemates. “But, I will acknowledge that it’s really our only choice, if we want to do this.”

All four of them nodded in agreement. Tao pressed fractionally closer to Kris, and Luhan exchanged a glance with the Alpha.

They were all startled by the sound of someone falling to the ground.

Kris and Luhan both whirled around, bodies going from relaxed to defensive in all of about two seconds. They glared at the intruder, looking ready to murder him, and Lay was certain they were going to attack, before Tao spoke. “Wait. Don’t...don’t hurt him.” The Omega came forward, and knelt by the newcomer, carefully turning him onto his back. “Kikwang? What are _you_ doing _here_?”

He heard Kris make a soft noise behind him, but ignored it in favor of listening to the Seer in front of him. “It’s...Tribe...Doojoon...everyone...dead…” He fell silent, body stiffening and then going limp. Lay came forward quickly, pushing Tao out of the way, before placing his fingers on Kikwang’s temples.

When he pulled back, he looked _terrified_.

“There was...so much death. They’re all...Doojoon and his Tribe, they’re all dead.”

“Who killed them?”

Lay shook his head. “I don’t know. Dark. It was dark.” He let out a shaky breath. “This was a warning, that’s what they told Kikwang. A warning to us.”

"From who?" Luhan asked the inevitable question.

"I have no idea."


	2. Chapter Two

Lay knew they were too late before they had reached Doojoon’s old camp. He could smell the blood, yes, but he had felt the pain and the death from their Spirits ages before they had been able to smell anything. He hadn’t said anything.

Tao had sobbed quietly, and then buried his head in Kris’ shoulder. The Alpha had held him, a look of complete and utter shock painting his face, a look that Luhan had mirrored.

No one had been expecting it. Doojoon and his Tribe had never, _never_ picked fights, had never been the type to get involved in things like that. They were smart, they knew how to get what they wanted without having to hurt people. It was something that Lay had always admired about them, that ability to survive without _killing_.

“Who was it?”

Luhan’s voice broke the silence, and Lay shrugged. “I don’t-”

He was cut off by Kris. “Guys. Look.” He inclined his head, and they turned.

“Fuck.”

A long, tense silence fell over them, and before he realized it, Luhan was growling. “That’s impossible. They’re _dead_ , we know they are, all of them are _dead_.”

“Are they?”

The quiet voice surprised them all. Luhan and Tao and Kris turned quickly, but Lay took his time. He knew that voice, but more importantly, he knew that _Spirit_ , knew it all too well. When his eyes landed on the newcomer, he didn’t flinch, didn’t move, didn’t _speak_ for a long time.

“I don’t think you really believe that, Luhan. In fact, I _know_ you don’t, you’re not an idiot. You can’t deny the evidence when it is quite literally standing right in front of you.” The newcomer shrugged. “Although, maybe _you_ aren’t the one I should be talking to. _Lay_ is the one who knows the truth, aren’t you, dear Seer?”

Kris’ gaze snapped to Lay. “What?”

The Seer sighed. “I...it’s a long story.”

Tao’s eyes narrowed. “Is there something you’d like to tell us, or shall we leave it up for speculation?” Lay didn’t answer. “Fine. Be that way.”

The newcomer spoke before Lay could. “Ooh, I see. You haven’t told them, about all those secret ventures into the Spirit Realm.” His gaze swept over the surprised looks on the faces of the others. “Oops. Spoiler alert.” He laughed softly, before his eyes landed on Lay again. “Though it isn’t as hard to guess as they might think. How _else_ could you have figured out Youngbae’s little tricks? You know, considering he’s _dead_.”

Kris growled. “Are you going to explain yourself, or can I kill you now?”

“Oh, you’re welcome to try.” The newcomer paused. “But I really don’t think the odds are in your favor.” Even before he had finished speaking, five others had come out of the shadows, and Tao swallowed hard. “I really, _really_ don’t.”

Lay stepped closer to Kris, speaking quickly and quietly under his breath. “The _katchlari_ these are their...their _leaders_ , I suppose. The original _katchlari_. They were right, about the Spirit Realm, but that can wait. What matters right now is that however powerful we thought Jiyong and the others were, these guys are worse.”

“Lay.”

“No.”

“ _Yes_.” Lay shook his head, but before he could speak, Kris was talking. “Run. Go. Warn the Tribe. We’ll hold them off, and then we’ll follow you.” Lay opened his mouth, but Kris cut him off. “Don’t argue. _Go_.”

Even as Lay saw their attackers form a plan, he was running, sprinting past the pair of bodies in between him and his Tribe’s territory.

***

When Lay arrived back at the camp, he was met by a panicked looking Suho. “Where have you been? Where are Kris and Luhan and Tao? What did you _do_?”

Lay shook his head quickly. “Doojoon’s Tribe is dead. The _katchlari_ aren’t. Tell the others. We’re under attack. Kris and Tao and Luhan are coming.” Suho looked at him for a moment, before he turned to Baekhyun, hissing orders under his breath. When he had finished, he slipped an arm around Lay’s waist, and led him towards the cave. “Suho, I’m sorry. I was stupid. I...I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

“Stop.” Lay fell silent. “Later. We will talk about this, later. Not now. Not while our Tribemates are missing.” The Seer nodded. “But mark my words, Lay, I am not happy with you, and you _will_ be explaining everything to me, after we get through this.”

Suho walked away, leaving Lay alone.

“What happened?” Lay turned to gaze at Chanyeol, who was sitting on the ground, drawing things in the sand with his fingers. “You saw the same thing I did, but you, as usual, decided to do something about it, something that ended with our Tribe getting in trouble.” Lay nodded. “Where are the others?”

“They’ll be back soon.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“You don’t believe me.”

The other Seer shrugged. “If these really are the _katchlari_ , or their leaders, or whatever, then I do not believe we can properly judge their power.” Chanyeol looked down at the ground. “But I also know that Kris and Tao and Luhan are more than capable of taking care of themselves.”

They both jumped when they saw someone arrive, quite literally out of thin air, beside them. “Chanyeol. Lay. You have a problem.” Chanyeol nodded, and turned to look at Youngbae. When his eyes landed on the Seer, he winced. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” Lay raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond. “I should have told you, about them.”

“No.” Lay’s soft voice startled Chanyeol. “It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known they would come for us.” Youngbae shrugged. “Did you?”

“I suspected they would, once they heard of Jiyong’s death. They...well, he was their favorite.” Youngbae swallowed hard. “But no, I didn’t _know_.” Lay bit his lip, as if he wanted to speak, but didn’t know if he should. “Please don’t, Lay. Later.” The Seer nodded. “They’ll be here soon. You have to be ready.”

Without another word, Youngbae faded, leaving Chanyeol and Lay alone.

“Warn them.”

Chanyeol nodded, and stepped out of the cave. He moved quickly towards Baekhyun, who had frozen in place - presumably because Suho had just smacked into him head on. “We have a problem.”

***

They all felt their arrival, before they saw it.

Chanyeol’s grip had tightened on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and the Beta had winced. “What?”

Chanyeol shook his head, and then released Baekhyun in favor of slipping behind the others to reach Lay. “They’re doing the...the Youngbae thing.”

“I know.” Lay’s voice shook slightly. “I can counteract it, I think, but I need _time_ , Chanyeol.” The younger Seer nodded, and Lay closed his eyes again. “Can you feel them?”

“Yes.”

“Find their Seer.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, throwing his Spirit out as far as he was able. Through the haze in his mind, he could feel the newcomers, there were five - no, six - of them. With careful dedication, Chanyeol examined each Spirit, combing through what little he could see in order to determine the nature of their power.

When he found the Seer, it hit him like a bag of bricks, and he exhaled sharply. “There. Bright. Fire.” Lay hummed softly in affirmation, and took Chanyeol’s wrist in his hand. “Why is he so...so _bright_?”

“He’s powerful. He knows what he’s doing. He probably trained Youngbae personally.” Lay sighed. “I don’t want to fight him. I don’t want to keep fighting.” Chanyeol nodded, and opened his eyes. 

“Focus. We’ll buy you time.” Xiumin's voice came unbidden from Lay's left, and Chanyeol shot him a small smile.

Their gazes all snapped up when the newcomers first set foot in the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind it's a three chapter thing now.


	3. Chapter Three

The man at the head of the party surveyed the clearing slowly, not paying much heed to the Tribe in front of him. His eyes glanced over everyone, and there was something in his gaze, something so cold and calculating, that Chanyeol really just wanted to run. But he didn’t. The silence dragged on, for what felt like an eternity.

Chanyeol’s eyes found the Seer easily. He was the one on the leader’s left. He looked almost...almost _bored_ as he gazed at Lay, although Chanyeol could feel something completely different from his Spirit. There were two others behind him, a Hunter and an Omega. On the leader’s other side, a Beta and another Hunter.

Okay. They could do this. If these people were intent on fighting, if they forced a fight…

They outnumbered the newcomers, and they could win this.

“It almost makes me wonder where I went wrong with Jiyong.”

Chanyeol’s attention snapped to the leader of the newcomers. Something was...off. Like, really, _really_ off, but Chanyeol didn’t know what it was. His gaze moved back to the Seer, who had in turn pinned his eyes on Suho.

“Because really, if a bunch of _nobodies_ like you nine could take him and his Tribe out, then I must have done something wrong.”

A white hot flash of anger surged through Chanyeol, and he ground his teeth together to keep it from showing on his face. But the Seer across from him felt it, and he looked at Chanyeol, smirking. They weren’t _weak_ , that was absolute bullshit.

The Seer shifted fractionally closer to the Alpha, and spoke quietly in his ear. They couldn’t make out the words, but the shifts in his Spirit told Lay and Chanyeol the basics of what they were discussing.

The Alpha nodded, and then took a step forward. “It would appear that I have some explaining to do.”

Chanyeol felt, rather than saw, Suho’s confusion. “What?”

The Seer rolled his eyes, and Chanyeol fought the urge to do the same. The Alpha’s nostrils flared in irritation before he spoke. “We aren’t here to fight you, as much as I’m sure my dear Hunters would like to. We’re simply here to talk.” Suho and Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged glances.

“Fine.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to object, but Chanyeol stopped him with a look. The Alpha smiled, and then turned to the rest of his Tribe. “Jaehwan, Taekwoon, with me. The rest of you...don’t get in trouble.”

Suho turned to Lay and Chanyeol, and they both nodded. “Baekhyun, stay out here. Chen, come with us.”

The Alpha and his companions came towards Suho, who, after a moment of hesitation, turned and walked towards the cave.

***

Suho stopped in the center of the cave, and turned on his heel to face the other Alpha. “Talk.”

The Alpha shared a look with the Seer beside him, and then faced Suho again. “What do you want to know first?”

Suho looked at his companions. Chen had crossed his arms over his chest, and levelled the Beta standing opposite him with a glare. Lay was simply staring at the other Seer, avoiding Suho’s gaze. Chanyeol caught Suho’s eye, and shrugged, before looking away. “Where are our Tribemates?”

The Alpha cocked his head to the side. “They’re alive, if that’s what you’re asking. As for where they are now...I couldn’t tell you.” Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, but the Alpha cut him off. “Not because I don’t want to, because trust me, if I knew where they were I would tell you, but the thing is...well, I _don’t_ know where they are.”

Lay’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean they aren’t dead?”

“Just that.” The Alpha glanced at his Seer again. “The deal wasn’t to kill them. It was to let them vanish, so that you couldn’t find them.” He sighed heavily when he saw the looks Chen and Lay gave each other. “Yes, there was a deal, that your other Alpha initiated. So don’t go blaming me for putting ideas in their heads.”

Suho narrowed his eyes. “Then why kill Doojoon’s Tribe?”

“It wouldn’t be fair if we showed up here with no warning, now would it?” The Alpha pursed his lips before speaking again. “Besides, that wasn’t part of the deal. Or rather, the deal with your Tribemates. That was something else entirely.”

Suho ran a hand over his face in frustration. “I can’t believe this.” He sighed, and turned around. “How in the hell are we supposed to recover from this?”

“More importantly, how in the hell are we supposed to tell the rest of the Tribe about this?” Chen moved to stand beside Suho. “My gods, when Sehun finds out, he’s going to...well, it isn’t going to be pretty.”

Suho opened his mouth to say something, but Chanyeol cut him off. “Who made that deal, though? Who wanted Doojoon dead?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “In any other case, I would insist on complete anonymity for my clients. But this...hm. I’m _very_ interested in seeing how this turns out.” Chen rolled his eyes. “You know your little friend, Onew? Turns out he and Doojoon didn’t...didn’t see eye to eye on what should be done about your Tribe. So Onew took action.”

“I’m sorry, he _what_?”

“I really thought the meaning was implied but I can spell it out for you. Essentially, he hired us to kill Doojoon’s Tribe.” Chen’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Is it really that hard to believe? Morals aren’t exactly his priority. He’s kind of a dick.”

Suho kicked the wall. “Fuck.” Lay bit his lip, and then set a hand on Suho’s shoulder. “This… _fuck_.”

Chanyeol looked at the Alpha in front of him for a long time. “Thank you for telling us.”

The Alpha nodded. “Of course.” He turned to his Beta and Seer, before looked back at them. “Lay.” The Seer glanced over at him. “When you see Youngbae next, tell him to stop trying. He’ll know what you mean.” Lay nodded. “Jaehwan, Taekwoon, tell the others we’re leaving. I’ll be out in a moment.” 

As his companions left, he crossed the cave towards Suho. “Please take care of your Tribe. I’ve seen what things like this can do, to Tribes, and I don’t want that to happen to you, or the rest of them.” Suho nodded slowly. “We shall take our leave now.”

Without another word, he slipped out of the cave, leaving them alone.

***

“Kris.”

The Alpha turned when he heard them approach. “You’re early.”

“Yes. Your Tribemates aren’t as dumb as I thought they’d be.” Kris pressed his lips together, and looked away. “Sorry. But this is what you wanted, you know.” Kris nodded.

“I know. It doesn’t change the fact that we betrayed them.” He looked across the beach to where Luhan and Tao were sleeping. “But it’s better this way.”

“I hope so. I would hate to die knowing that I lied to them.” Kris turned away from him. “It there’s nothing else you need, Kris-”

“You can go, Hakyeon.” A long silence followed. “Thank you for your help.”

The Alpha didn’t speak as he turned, and walked away, leaving Kris alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say end of the series? I meant end of the EXO focus. Whoops. My bad.
> 
> *Note the sarcasm*
> 
> S/O to Awesomesauceamy for calling me out on my bullshit.


End file.
